All Alone
by A little Something Different
Summary: Max goes for a walk with her best friend, only to have her killed. What happens when she is saved by the new boy, Fang? She looses everyone she loves and she only has Fang. He saved he from being killed, but can he cave her from being all alone? FAX Lots of FAX The story is better than the summary. NO WINGS! Sort of a SONG FANFIC so yeah... :3p
1. Chapter 1

I don't own MR, sadly. The awesome James Patterson does. I do own the plot and some of the characters.

"Max, we forgot about the shootings, didn't we?" J.J says to me, while holding Jaspers leash. She is my best friend by the way. Now I can understand; there have been numerous shootings around the country. Plus, we are walking in the freezing rain, at night, it's very windy, and it's only us two, and my girly boy dog.

I look at her, to see that her dark hair is black, and her light brown eyes are looking worried. My hair is very light compared to J.J's. I have dirty blonde hair, with blonde highlights, and my eyes are brown.

"Don't worry about it J.J, I highly doubt anyone would shoot here in Mac." Mac is short for McMinnville, which is where we live. One thing about me that is different from other people is that I don't show fear, I have it of course, but I refuse to show it.

She silently nods and we keep walking. God, I'm soaking wet! I am only wearing dark blue skinny jeans, a black tank, maroon converse and a grey hoodie. This is very thin, and is way too big on me. My hair is soaking wet. But, I really wanted to go on this walk to think. Ever since I got out of the shower, I wanted to go for a walk. J.J just decided to tag along. She, by the way, is all bundled up.

We walk up the street of our old elementary school, Columbus. Jaspers white and black fur looks cold and wet. Poor boy! We all are actually. Oh, I'm 14 by the way, so is J.J. we are both freshman. I have 2 sisters, an older one named Katie, and a younger one, name Morgan. Katie is a junior; Morgan is a year younger than me.

J.J's parents live with us. They got kicked out of their apartment, and I have known J.J all my life, so they're with us.

"VROOOOMMMMMM…" We turn around, to see a faded black van buzzing around the corner, coming toward us. I immediately stop walking. This van gives me a bad feeling in my stomach, I _hate_ when I get a bad feeling.

A man leans out the passenger's window, and points a large rifle towards us. He shoots, and J.J falls to the ground, holding her stomach. I scream, so loud, as she hits the ground, and another shot goes off. Jasper whines and slumps to the ground, I scream again.

"Get up! You have to get up!" I yell, as rain and tears come down my face.

She shakes her head, the water coming down her face, "No, I'm done, you have to leave! Now, go!"

The van starts slowing down, as it comes closer to us. I can't just leave them here! Grabbing her hand, I start to drag her away. She pushes me way. "Leave Max! Go!"

I nod, "Goodbye J.J, I love you, my sister." I run towards the playground.

The van comes up the curb, and speeds toward me. I run past the swings, and they shoot at me, missing every time. The wind picks up, and it rains harder. I run towards the door, and grab the handle. There locked. Screaming in frustration, I have nowhere else to run.

Closing me eyes, I envision all of the people I love. Mom, with her beautiful smile and soft voice, dad, his dark, soft hair, and pretty eyes. Katie, her smirk, and fiery blue eyes, Morgan, with her hilarious personality, and how young she looks when she is sleeping. I am going to miss all of them. Even with all of the fights we have faced.

The van's headlights get brighter and brighter. This is it, I am going to die. My legs give out from where I stand. Slowly falling. I am slowly falling to my death. The wind gets stronger than ever. I hear, running? Now I must be hallucinating. I close my eyes. The ground is so far away, it's going to hurt when I hit it.

But I don't.

The wind gets knocked out of me, as I feel myself being carried away; I open my eyes, to see a black haired boy carrying me towards the woods. He is running, and the men keep shooting the ground around us. This guy saved me? Why? I was ready to die. Well, I actually wasn't, but still.

He is holding me facing the school, which is behind us now. I can see that he not wearing a jacket, he smells good though. Like fresh pine. He stops running, when I see trees behind his head. My legs are wrapped around his waist; my hands are around his neck. His arms are holding my back and lower back.

We are in the forest; I haven't been here in a while. I unwrap myself from him, and stand. My eyes are swollen and it's blurry. It is raining even harder and the wind is so strong. He looks down at me. He is a lot taller than me. I am 5'8, so he must at least 6'1. His hair is long enough to cover his eyes. Which are very dark, and I mean very, very dark. They look black right now, and stand out against his tan skin color.

"Follow me; you must be freezing and hungry." His deep voice says.

I nod. It's the only thing I can do. I mean, I have _a lot_ of guy friends, but none of them look like _him._ So talking right now is out of the question. We walk through the forest in silence. He is walking in front of me.

I don't even know his name. As if reading my mind, he says, "My name is Nick, but call me Fang." Fang, huh? I've never heard of him before he must be new to town.

"Mine is Max." My eyes widen on how calm and collected my voice sounds. I should not sound like that. J.J and Jasper are dead. I should be freaking out. Now I'm freaking out, because I'm not freaking out. I'm going insane.

My face smashes into something hard. Ow, that really hurt! I feel tears coming to my eyes; no! I cannot cry. Blinking drastically, the tears finally go away. Looking up, I see that is was Fang that I crashed into. He must have stopped walking, and I was too distracted to notice. I feel like a moron.

He stopped walking at a creek that looks like it would normally go up to my butt. It is very wide though, and to long for us to go around. The dark water is going very fast. Three large rocks are in the middle of the water. Though, the water is so high that it only shows the little tips of the rocks. And we have cross it, great!

Fang turns around, "We have to cross it, but you have to be careful." I have to be careful? Who does this guy think he his?

"Fine, but if you fall in, I'm gonna laugh my ass off." He smirks and quickly crosses it. Not cool.

Feeling his eyes on me, I step on the first rock. When my foot is going for the second one, I hear a gunshot. My left foot, which is on the first rock, slips, causing me to go into the water. The water is freezing cold. Every time I try to get up, I either cash into another rock, or the strong, fast currant pulls me back under. Fang yells my name. So this is how I am going to die instead, wonderful. I try to swim up, but I swallow more water and come down.

I throw my arms up in the water, and kick even harder. Something strong grabs my wrists and pulls me out of the water. Fang saved me, again. As I choke to death on water, he lays me on my back and plugs my nose. When his lips hit mine, I feel warmth and air come from them. I can feel the water coming up my throat. Gross, right? I puke up the water and he pats my back.

"Now who's laughing?" Fang says, smirking.

"Shut up, I heard a gunshot, and I slipped." I say, a little too defensively.

"Well come on. We need to get clean, dry clothes on you. Before you freeze to death." I have the feeling he doesn't talk much. He is already walking, where as I am on the wet, muddy ground.

"Hey, wait up!" I yell, running up to him. He keeps walking, and I am now a foot away from him. But I slip. My face hits his hard ass back, and I grab onto his shirt for my dear life. He hits the ground first facing me, as I land on top of him. Fang's face is only an inch away from mine. I blush and he smirks. Standing up, I walk.

"Fang, why did you save me?" I ask after we exit the forest.

He sighs, "Well, I was walking around, we just moved here. Then I heard gunshots, and I ran toward them. I saw your dog and friend die. Max, I saved you because no one gets to die in cold blood." I have the feeling he just said more than he is used to.

"Thanks, I could have died tonight. But you saved me, twice." I smile.

"I thought that since I am now starting high school that I should get some friends. You're a sophomore?" He's a freshman, really?

"What do you mean 'just starting'? Oh, and I'm a freshman too. Do I really look that old?" my cheeks flush.

"No, I didn't mean it like that! Your just tall, and um… stuff", he flushes and I laugh, "oh and I was homeschooled in Arizona. My parents grew up here, and wanted to make a fresh start."

Speaking of parents, I wonder what J.J's will think of me now. Will they blame me? I hope not. Mom and dad must be worried. What will they think? I hope they don't blame me either.

Fang stops walking at a large grey house. And I mean _large_. It has two stories, and a gate you have to go through to get in. Compared to my house, this one is huge. It looks like it has five bedrooms. The strong rain and wind can't even take the beauty of this away. I've never seen it before. J.J would love it.

But she's dead.

Gone.

Forever.

Never coming back.

The warm tears come down my cheeks as we walk through the large black gate. My shoes squeak as we enter the house. There is barely anything in here. There is a couch, a chair, and six boxes in the living room. That's it. Across the living room are the stairs, and a hallway.

Fang looks at me, "Stay here." Okay then, I don't know where to go anyway, but whatever. I nod. He runs up the stairs and I hear a door open and close. My cheeks are so cold. Trying to move my fingers, I almost fail. I bet my lips are blue. I try to move my toes, which will barely move in my soaking shoes.

Fang returns, he throws clothes at me. I can see he has changed. He was wearing a black tee, black pants and black converse. Now he is wearing a gray tank and black sweatpants. Fang threw me, an oversized black tee, and grey sweatpants? Why would he give me these?

"Um, what are these for?" I say, looking at the clothes in my freezing arms. He sighs in frustration and throws the clothes on the couch. Fang unzips my jacket, sending cold air to my chest and shoulders. He takes it off and throws it on the floor. I get even worse goose bumps. Why did he take my jacket of-?

Fang takes my tank off.

Exposing my blue and black leopard print bra. My eyes widen and I shove him. "What the hell?! Why are you taking off my clothes?!" I yell. He smirks, when I blush. Well I folded my arms over my boobs. I don't want him to see them, talk about awkward.

"Because your lips are blue and keeping those wet clothes on you will make it worse." He explains. That makes so much more sense.

"When you put it like that, I understand. But I am capable of doing it myself." I say, still blushing.

"Oh, 'you're capable'? Can you even move your fingers?" he crosses his arms over his chest.

Shit, I forgot about that. I straighten my arms and try to move my fingers, they move. A little, but they're swollen. I look at Fang to see him smirking, "Uh! Fine, just no funny business, or I will slap that smirk right off your face." He nods and takes my pants off. I blush furiously. Damn hormones. Fang carries me bridal style to the couch. Then he takes my shoes and socks off.

After all of the wet clothes are off, except my underwear and bra, and the dry ones are on, Fang grabs five blankets and two pillows. We're both lying on the couch together. His arms are wrapped around my waist. I only weigh 125 pounds, I guess I'm thin. We lay here, in silence. It's not awkward though, even though I just met him. I can feel his muscle-toned body next to mine. He is breathing, but not sleeping; it's hard to sleep.

"Hey, Fang, I wanted to thank you again for saving me, again. Even though you didn't have to." I am now facing him. We are really close again, but I don't blush, and he doesn't smirk.

"You're welcome. In the morning we'll talk to your parents. Goodnight Max" he softly closes his dark eyes and his hold becomes tighter.

"Goodnight Fang." I say drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I will always continue my stories, and if you don't like it I don't care, and you shouldn't being reading it if you don't. And sorry for the typeos. **

**Anyway, so here's chapter 2 :3]**

I wake up facing Fang. Not only that, but since I am on the side of the couch that is against the wall, his arms are protectively around my waist and his left leg is over mine. Our bodies are so close that I can feel his warm breath come out of his mouth as he snores. My arms, somehow magically, ended up around his waist. So we are cuddled together on this couch. J.J will have a fit once she hears about this.

But she's dead.

All of last night's memories come flooding back: J.J and I going for a walk with Jasper. Talking about the shootings. Both of them being shot and killed. Fang saving me before I was killed. Falling into the water, only to have Fang save me again. Fang undressing me, and getting me dressed. Us falling asleep in each other's arms.

Even though I can remember the whole night perfectly, there is only one thing that keeps coming back: J.J is dead.

My best friend is dead because I wanted to go for a fucking walk. Now she is never coming back, because of me. I killed her. And my dog!

Salty tears come down my eyes, as I try to quietly sob. But fail when Fang wakes up. He looks up at me, and sits up. Then he wraps his arms around me. I cry on his shoulder, soaking his shirt. He pulls me onto his lap and holds me tighter. After a while, we're both quiet.

"You should not have saved me." I say angrily.

Fang looks at me and shakes his head, "Max do not say that."

"Why?! I killed her; you should have left me there. I deserve to die from what I did!" I yell, more tears escape. God damnit! I hate crying! Fang scowls.

"Max, you did not kill her, the man who pulled the trigger killed her. You guys were just at the wrong place at the wrong time." He starts rubbing circles on my back. No, it's my fault, it's all my fault.

"Fang, you were at the wrong place at the wrong time." I say in a voice that scared me. "If you weren't there this would not be happening!"

"Oh come on Max!" he is now yelling. "Really? This is not your fault, you did not choose for this to happen!"

"I did choose! I chose to take the walk that ended her life! It is my fault!" after a moment, we're both quiet.

"You did not choose for her to come with you. If she didn't, you would be dead, and she would be feeling this way." I think that he has said more in this argument then he has to anyone in his life.

"You're right, that was her choice. But, I'm not letting this go." I say standing up. The wood is cold under my feet. I hear Fang stand up and he walks past me, I follow. I hope he is going to a kitchen. I NEED FOOD!

I walk through a hallway, to see a kitchen. YAY! There is only a coffee maker, a microwave, and 5 boxes. I look through one of the boxes, and smile. COFFEE! I love coffee. Fang is gone, he just disappeared, creepy.

After I fill the maker with mix and water, I press on. Looking through one of the boxes, I find a mug. This is a nice kitchen. Actually, the whole house is nice. It would be cool to live here. My neck hair stands up, and I get a chill down my spine. Hot air hits my neck.

I spin around and drop the mug; its hits the ground with a crash. Fang's face is so close to mine that our noses are touching. My eyes widen and I jokily shove him. He laughs and I smile.

I playfully punch his hard arm. "Nice jobs, you made me break a glass. You're lucky that didn't land on my foot."

Fang rolls his eyes and leans toward me. Is he going to kiss me?! He puts his left arm on the counter, blocking me from running. What is he doing?! His left arm goes on the right side, and his face comes close to mine. I wince. What is he gonna do? He smirks and stands up straight, revealing a light black remote. What? He presses a button. I'm confused.

"Blow Me (one last kiss)" by P!nk, blast through a stereo. I smile and Fang grabs my hand.

"Let's dance." Before I get the chance to even respond or protest, he takes me into the empty dining room and spins me. What the hell?! While we dance Fang smirks. Probably because of dancing, I am bobbing back and forth on my feet. Well, I'm not gonna dance. J.J thinks that I can dance, but I think that I am okay. Morgan thinks that everything I do is horrible, so I just don't dance and sing in front of people.

The song changes to, "Sweet nothing" by Calvin Harris feat., Florence Welch. I really like this song. I spin when the chorus comes, and I spin again and again. I like to spin, okay?

_So I'll put my faith into something unknown_

_I'm living on such sweet nothing_

_But I'm tired of hope with nothing to hold_

_I'm living on such sweet nothing_

_And it's hard to learn_

_And it's hard to love_

_When you're giving me such sweet nothing_

_Sweet nothing_

_Sweet nothing _

_You're giving me such sweet nothing_

I flip my hair at the part with the music. When I stop of dizziness, Fang is staring at me. Before I can say, 'What?' he grabs my waist. What the hell is he doing?! He pulls me toward him. When we are very close he dips me. My long hair hits the floor. I've never danced with a guy before, interesting. He twirls me back up. My face is right next to his, Fang spins me out by his hand and brings me back in. he is behind me.

The song changes to, "Right Round", by Flo Rida; I love this song. Fang has a good taste in music. He holds me waist as I flip my hair and dance. I swing my hips and flip my hair again. Throughout the whole song, we just dance. "One more night" by Maroon 5 comes on. I spin around, and face Fang. As I wrap my arms around his neck, he smirks and puts his hands on my waist. We dance and he dips me again. When I come up I put my leg by his waist and he puts his hand on it, right as the song ends.

Both of us are panting and we are very close together. That was very fun. I look down at the clothes I am wearing. I really need to change. After a minute of two of looking at each other, we let go of each other and stand there. Awkward.

"You're a good dancer." He says breaking the silence.

"Thanks, you are too. But, I think that I should get home." I really don't want to but, sadly I have to.

He nods and we put our shoes on. Even though my shoes are still cold and wet, I am glad I get something to walk in. You know? Fang gives me a plastic bag to put my wet clothes in, and he hands me his leather jacket. I put it on with a smile, it smells just like him.

The air is very cold on my face as we walk out the door. The thing is, I like being cold. Being frozen is a different story though. The guys at school think that's weird. I have more guy friends than girlfriends. But I don't care. Most of them like me, but I don't like them. Well not like that. Fang is a different story though, he's tall, attractive, and he is just amazing. I wonder if he likes me, probably not.

Fang doesn't talk at all during the walk. I knew he wasn't a talker! When we get to the little creek, he goes across first, and then I go. Easily, with no noise what so ever. We walk past Columbus without a word. The scenes from the school play again in my head, but I don't cry. I just walk. There is nothing I can do about what happened. What's done is done.

Since my house is very close to Columbus, it is a short walk. There are a lot of cop cars and two ambulances down the street. There must have been an accident. I'll just ask dad when I get home, he'll know. Man, mom and dad are going to be so pissed. Fang will help me explain though. Still, there are probably going to ground me.

After we've gone all the twists and turns, we get to my part of the cul-de-sac. Yay, I'm home. Out of all house, ours has the largest backyard and carport. It is a one story house that's white with green trimming. All of the cars are gone. Even J.J's stepdad's truck. That is really weird. Dakota's little black head sticks out of the front window. He barks.

"Nice to see you too Kota." I yell, he still barks.

"Is that your dog?" Fang asks looking intently at Kota. Kota is a mixed breed. He is corgi schnauzer, German Shepard, Blue healer, and wiener dog. He is 2 feet long and fat. Morgan calls him fatty, but we love him. Even though he is a cranky old man.

We walk in to see the TV and Christmas tree still on. What the hell? Kota sniffs Fang's feet as he awkwardly stands there.

"Geeg, Kate? You home?!Mom? Dad? Hello?! Daniel, Rosa?! Is there anyone home?!" I yell walking through the kitchen. Mom's chai tea is still in her cup. I put my finger in it. It's cold and there's a lot of it.

Uh oh.

"Something's wrong." I say walking around the house. Dad's account is still logged on, on the computer. There are blankets still on the couch. Our bedroom window is still open. Morgan, J.J, and I share a room.

"What do you mean? Everything looks fine." Fang says sitting next to me on the couch.

"No. everything is not fine." I say turning up the TV. It's the news and I have a bad feeling again.

"_The victims of the car crash are, Jeb and Valencia Martinez. Morgan _

_And Katie Martinez, their two daughters. Daniel and Rosa _

_Cox, we also have found their Daughter, Jennifer Joy Cox shot_

_By the Man, whose car collided with Jeb and Daniels vehicles. _

_All were killed on impact. The police have not yet found _

_Maximum Martinez, who was seen with Jennifer."_

No no no no no no! NO! There has to be a mistake. This cannot be happening. Everyone is dead!

I scream and tears come down my face. Everyone I loved is gone. I have no one. I run into the bathroom and slam the door. Why did the leave? It was so late and dark. They were looking for us. I beat my fist on the door, until I can't feel it anymore. I scream and stomp, only to slip and fall on my face. I can't feel anything though. I am numb. No one, that's who I have. No one. There is no one to love, no one to love me, no one to talk to, just no one.

I stand up and look in the mirror. I can't even recognize the person staring back at me. I look like I did two days ago. When I had a family, and a best friend. Now I have no one. My nose is bleeding, but I can't feel the pain. My long hair is messy. I wipe my nose and plug. A little bit of stinging, that's it. After it stops bleeding, I walk out of the bathroom. Fang is looking at the ground.

"Max, who were they?" he asks very quietly. I sigh and point to the family pictures across from the front door.

"They were my family." I say so quietly I barely heard myself.

Fang sucks in a breath and hugs me. He keeps whispering 'I'm sorry', over and over. I just stare at the floor. I'm frozen, numb. This is my all fault. Everything. Everyone is gone, because of me.

He lets go of me and looks into my eyes, with his dark ones, "You're going to get through this. And you are going to stay with me."

I nod.

At least I have Fang.


End file.
